TOP 6 MOST MEMORABLE PINOY MERMAIDS ON TV
Tuesday, February 25, 2014 FROM "teleserye" to "fantaserye." The three giant TV stations are about to release their very own mermaid-serye (IBC 13 airing the first ever and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland while GMA 7 will have Kambal Serena and of course, ABS-CBN will have their very own adaptation of Dyesebel) and it's going to be an intense battle in terms of their ratings indeed but having such series is not really new and surprising to us because we have seen several "fantaserye" featuring the same creature for the past decade. Listed below are five of the most notable Oinoy mermaids on TV. I'm wondering if the two upcoming series will leave the same huge mark like what these shows did. 'TOP SIX MOST MEMORABLE PINOY MERMAIDS ON TV' Marinara Author's Note: This entry is listed subjectively. 'TOP 6 MOST MEMORABLE PINOY MERMAID ON TV' "DYOSA AGUA" (PORTRAYED BY ANNE CURTIS / DYOSA) Even before grabbing the role of being the new Dyesebel in the upcoming series of ABS-CBN, Anne Curtis already played a mermaid role in one of her iconic series ~ Dyosa. Well, Dyosa Agua is only one of her three forms alongside with Dyosa Cielo (winged form) and Dyosa Tierra (centaur-like form). The story is about a girl named Josephine Cruz who discovers that she has the power of earth , wind and water. In order to fulfill her destiny, the goddess must balance out the forces between the Kabanwas and the Kasamyans so that she can save the humankind from evil. When Josephine transforms into Dyosa Agua, it gives her the ability to swim gracefully under the sea and also to manipulate water to form powerful whirlpools against the enemies. 'TOP 5 MOST MEMORABLE PINOY MERMAID ON TV' "JANELLA" (PORTRAYED BY JANELLA SALVADOR / JANELLA) Janella is the most popular Pinoy mermaid and most memorable fantaserye in Philippine television history. Kapamilya teen actress and Be Careful With My Heart star Janella Salvador is now the pioneer artist of IBC-13, she played the role of Janella, a girl who will transform into a mermaid tale under the sea as Janella used her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and arrive in the underwater kingdom Oceana. Like the other mermaid series, Janella in Wonderland, produced by IBC-13, is considered as the first ever fantaserye of the network and also the mermaid featured in the primetime series. So that, the series that gave Janella Salvador the title of being the Primetime Princess of IBC. It became a hit since January 6, helping popularity as the fantaserye genre for IBC. The addition of fantasy series to IBC-13's primetime programming and gained its popular promoting the two giant networks - ABS-CBN and GMA 7 to put the fantaserye genre at 7:45 p.m. timeslot. This is the first time, nearly the two networks battled their own fantaseryes about the mermaid in an effort to topple Janella in Wonderland at 7:45 p.m. slot. Janella in Wonderland which is aired from Monday to Friday, 7:45PM after Express Balita and before the premiere of Cristine Reyes’ Maghihintay Sa'yo. “IBC-13 is beefing up its primetime programming as part of the much-awaited celebration of 54 years and we hope that with this double of well produced shows, we’ll be able to get the attention of primetime viewers,” she said. 'TOP 4 MOST MEMORABLE PINOY MERMAID ON TV' "ARYANA" (PORTRAYED BY ELLA CRUZ / ARYANA) Aryana is probably the most modern mermaid you could ever find. It tells as story of a young girl who struggles in the awkward yet exciting adolescence stage while trying to escape her inevitable as a mermaid in her fourteenth birthday. It all started when Neptuna's daughter get killed and as revenge, she cursed Ofelia and Victor (Aryan's parents) to feel the intense pain and sorrow of losing their own beloved daughter. Neptuna stole Aryana but she realized that she cannot make Aryana a complete mermaid unless her mother gave her willingly. An agreement was made between the two then when Aryana turns 14, Neptuna will get her back. Unlike the typical mermaid series, the target audience of Aryana are tweens. Aryana is torn between choosing the sea where she belongs and the surface world of humans where her heart belongs. 'TOP 3 MOST MEMORABLE PINOY MERMAID ON TV' "MUTYA" (PORTRAYED BY MUTYA ORQUIA / MUTYA) Mutya is the youngest mermaid in our list and probably the cutest of them all. Unlike the other mermaid series, Mutya was born with her legs attached together which was first mistaken an unknown disability. Unfortunately for Mutya, her grandmother didn't embraced her condition and was horrified by it instead. She hired someone to take the poor Mutya away from her mother. Mutya didn't realized that she is a mermaid until her scales began to developed. Mutya was well accepted by the viewers and constantly getting a high rating compare to its rival shows and due to her superb acting skills, Mutya was nominated for being the best new female tv personality and the best TV child performer in different award bodies. 'TOP 2 MOST MEMORABLE PINOY MERMAID ON TV' "MARINA" (PORTRAYED BY CLAUDINE BARRETTO / MARINA) Marina is indeed one of the most memorable mermaids and most memorable fantaserye in Philippine television history. First of all, Marina is considered as the first ever fantaserye on TV and also the first mermaid featured in a TV series. Basically, she is the one that started it all. The series was highly acclaimed and it won several recognition including the Best Drama series of PMPC and Outstanding Drama series by CMMA. In fact due to the high public demand, the series was replayed on TV four years after. This is also the series that gave Claudine Barretto the title of being the Optimum Teleserye Queen. 'THE MOST MEMORABLE PINOY MERMAID ON TV' "DYESEBEL" (PORTRAYED BY MARIAN RIVERA / DYESEBEL) Dyesebel is probably the most iconic mermaid ever maid in Philippine history. Prior to Marian Rivera's TV series, the mermaid was already adapted from comics to numerous films and has been portrayed by various artists including Vilma Santos, Alma Moreno, Alice Dixon and Charlene Gonzales. The character was created by the legendary Mars Ravelo way back in the 50s. Interestingly, Dyesebel made her debut on TV through Darna where she is personified by Ara Mina but it was Marian Rivera's portrayals made the character even more memorable. Marinara (image above) is another notable Pinoy mermaid played by Rufa Mae Quinto. She also played Amafura in Dyesebel. Now that two mermaid series is about to be released, i'm wondering if they will have the same impact with those mermaids listed above. Janella Salvador is set to play the roe of a mermaid tale Janella in IBC's very first fantaserye Janela in Wonderland Anne Curtis is set to play the role of Dyesebel and we'll see if she can manage to surpass the record made by Marian Rivera while Louise Delos Reyes will play two roles in Kambal Serena with her mermaid role known as Alona. Can she make it on our top six soon?